1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for a flexible printed circuit (FPC hereinafter for simplification).
2. The Related Art
A traditional FPC connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulating housing and an actuator. The actuator is rotatably mounted in the insulating housing and defines two pilot portions rotatably mounted in two opposite ends of the insulating housing respectively so that the actuator can be opened or closed freely. After inserting a flexible printed circuit into the FPC connector, the actuator can stably pivot from an open position to a closed position. However, for a distance always exists between the pilot portions of the actuator and the insulating housing, while at the closed position, the actuator is apt to move at random under shaking to cause that the flexible printed circuit and the terminals electrically contact each other unsteadily. Therefore, an FPC connector capable of making the actuator closed firmly is required.